


Sunday Night Blue Balls - Sander Sides Smut

by breathing_exe



Series: Sander Sides - Through The Walls [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_exe/pseuds/breathing_exe
Summary: Second installment of Prinxiety - Through The Walls. Shameless smut between the sides. I would read the first installment but it's not mandatory. Some references to the last installment. Couch sex. Princey can't keep his hands off of Anxiety as Thomas watches television. The other sides realize what's going on...





	Sunday Night Blue Balls - Sander Sides Smut

 

| |

All of Thomas’s friends went home after a small get together and he was left with a pleasant buzz. Reaching into his cabinet he brought out a bottle of Verdi Raspberry sparkling wine and a glass, placing himself comfortably in front of the television screen. It was late at night and he tucked himself up in a comfy blanket, indulging in the glow of the screen against the darkness of the room.

Sipping at the sweet wine he zoned into what the television was playing, aware of the gradual presenses joining him. Thomas sat against the pillows in the middle crevice of the ‘L’ couch. Something leaned against his left shoulder in a soft, light colored hoodie and he knew it was Patton. He was always the first to show up when cartoons were on. Followed by Logan on Patton's left with his legs and arms crossed, then Roman on Thomas’s right with an arm behind Thomas’s shoulders, Virgil besides him with his hood up and legs up to his chest.

“Can I get some?” Anxiety murmured and Thomas passed the cup unheedingly to Roman who passed it to Virgil. Anxiety gulped a mouth full and hummed in appreciation. Roman shifted his eyes from the screen to Virgil then the cup. Seeing him look at it, Virgil handed it out for him to take, offering a sip. Roman took it away but instead of sipping the drink he put it down and leaned into Anxiety’s personal space, tasting his lips. Virgil pulled away in shock but Roman leaned in closer, removing his left arm from around Thomas and pressing the hand against Anxiety chest, keeping him in place.

A disapproving cough makes its way across the room and both sides look to see Patton frowning in their direction. Virgil blushed profusely as he curled back into himself, shamefully averting eye contact with the frustrated side. Abruptly his jaw was gripped and mouth proceeded to get played with. Hearing a contained gasp come from the other side, Roman smirked against the kiss and made it deeper. Roman’s eyes stayed directed at Patton’s face as he reduced Virgil into a fumbling mess, clinging onto Roman’s casual sweatshirt. His eyes dared for the side to say something.

A sigh slips from Logic’s lips as he gets comfortable. Spreading his legs out from their previously crossed state and putting an arm around Patton’s shoulder. Leaning in,

“Just ignore them” Logan whispered into Patton’s ear. Thomas brought the bottle to his lips and chugged down a good amount fuzzing up all the sides as well as himself. Raking a hand up his own arm unconsciously, Thomas flinches away. Looking at the company around him properly.

“One of you are too riled up,” Thomas looked around accusingly when his eyes spotted fear filled eyes staring back at him as the Prince’s hand moved slowly between Virgil’s brought up legs.

“Roman!” Thomas yelled, making the Prince’s hand squeeze promisingly, ripping a surprised gasp from Anxiety’s lips. Patton’s head jolted away from watching the action as he squeaked, digging his face into Logan’s neck. Patton felt Logan’s Adam’s apple bob.

“That’s why the ‘ghost’ thing happened,” Thomas watched with wild eyes as Roman’s palming was invisibly done to him. Thomas gasped in time with Patton and his neck snapped to the other couple, watching as Logan bit into the other side’s neck, Logic’s eyes set on Thomas.

“What the fuck guys?!” Thomas lets the blanket fall to the ground as he leans back, combing his hand through his hair in disbelief.

“We need to talk about this!”

“Don’t really want to..” Logan lets out gravelly as he plays with Patton’s chest before circling a stub.

“See, now logic is out of it. Just enjoy it Thomas, no thinking..” Princey growled off, covering Anxiety’s body with his own.

Thomas felt heat coil an obscene amount. Must be the fact everyone is so close to him. The sounds of the television faded out as he listened to the ragged breathing from Patton and whimpers from anxiety. The palming sped up but then soon reached inside of his boxers and pulled out his member. Thomas watched Roman as he twisted his hand around Virgil, looking at how Anxiety’s face contorted in what seemed like silent pain as he shook, lifting his hips into the touch.

A wail came from Patton and Thomas saw his left leg get gripped and pulled along Logan’s lap as Logic reached his right hand around, rubbing his middle finger against Patton’s clothed hole. Thomas claspes a hand over his mouth as he pants, disbelieving everything he is seeing. In shock, he was startled by the plump lips that wrapped around his member. The prince hummed around his cock and Thomas push him off in absolute horror. The phantom was strong but actually feeling the side wrapped around him shocked his body to the core.

Princey licked his lips and smiled,

“Just a bit sweeter,” Roman uttered.

“What..?” Thomas was completely out of it. Nodding over to Virgil, Thomas saw Anxiety’s spit slicked cock jolt as Virgil covered his eyes with his arm.

“I don’t get how we’re all apart of you but so different..” Roman trailed off, rubbing Virgil’s slit, making both Patton and Thomas hiss. Obviously, a bit jealous Anxiety moved the hand around his cock and brought it to his lips, sucking the prince’s thumb.

“Fuck. You can’t just do that,” Roman pulled away from Virgil, getting up and being the first one to strip.

“Roman, what are you doing?” Thomas says with alarm. The prince didn’t answer but straddled Thomas, wrapping a hand around him.

“You let this happen. The first day? You let us feel all this Thomas.” Thomas could barely concentrate on the words the prince was saying. The rough tugs making him pant. Roman looked over at Virgil who has his head in his hands as a steady stream of precum drips down his length. A sob makes its way from the other side of him and he sees two fingers delving inside of Patton at a brutal pace. His own phantom hand pumps at Patton's cock. The prince’s smile widens as he gets an idea.

With a soft nip to Thomas’s neck, and various responses because of it from both Virgil and Patton, Roman whispers in Thomas’s ear,

“Trust me” Reversing his position so his back touches Thomas’s chest. The room got quieter but the sound of slick fingers kept moving inside Patton. Gripping onto Thomas’s cock he sucks down slowly, thighs shaking at the slow pace.

“Oh fuck, Roman, what the fuck.” Anxiety hissed out covering his face that had turned beat red. Patton’s eye began watering as the heat around his cock mixed with the fingers in him made him thrash. Patton’s neck strained back as the fingers curved deeper. Logan bit his bottom lip. The other hand gripping Patton’s thigh squeezed hard enough for bruises to form as he felt himself get filled up.

“Can you get up?” Roman asks breathlessly to Virgil. Anxiety took a moment to answer but then got up and stood in front of Roman. Pulling up a bit off of Thomas’s cock the prince leaned forward, taking Virgil into his mouth.

“No, fuck I’m going to cum.” Patton cries out in panic. Roman’s mouth around Anxiety made the slip around Thomas’s cock easier. Anxiety’s hands' grip at the prince’s shoulders as both sensations of a body wrapped around him and mouth around him morph into the constant push and pull. Let alone the feeling of fingers pumping into him from Logan. The thought of all being involved driving them crazy.

Thomas lifted his hips upwards and Roman pushed down, making him go deeper. With an almost growling sound coming from Logan, Patton was flipped onto his stomach. The rustling of metal came from them and then a full on moan wrecks out of Patton’s body as he got filled. Grinding into his lover’s body Logan felt the speed of Roman riding Thomas increase. All their pleasure point were being played with at a constant rate and the moment it becomes too overwhelming Patton is the first to cum, arching his back and lifting his hips into Logan’s thrusts. His whole body clenched, making Roman cum next. Unwrapping his mouth from around Anxiety he groaned with tears in his eyes as he came, still slowly riding Thomas. Soon the prince and Patton were too sore to continue. Roman got up and sat next to the spent side.

Combing his fingers through Patton’s hair Roman made eye contact with his dark lover. Looking over at a heaving but collective Logan he smirked and tilted his head for Anxiety to join him. Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked at Roman in disbelief.

Anxiety gasped where he stood as pressure closes around his neck. Looking to Logan who has his slender fingers around his own neck. Releasing,  
“You..you’re the one who did that? The first time?” Virgil panted, making his way to Logan’s side.

“No wonder..” Anxiety trialed off, straddling Logan. Roman gripped at Patton’s hair in his hands as he breathed heavily, watching Virgil’s sexed out sensuality. Logan still hasn’t touched him but Virgil gripped his cock, sinking down on the strained member. Patton’s legs clenched together as the feeling inside of him came back and Roman puffed, feeling the heat around his sensitive cock. Anxiety wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck as he ground his hips against Logic’s stiff member at a maddeningly slow pace. Logan still didn’t move his hands from his sides, looking to Roman. The pleading look he sent to the prince shows that he was holding back.

Smirking, Roman pressed a hand to Patton’s bulging tummy, making the side whimper. Logan’s eyes bulged out as he gripped Virgil’s hips steadying him and staring at the side’s bulging belly. Laying Anxiety on his back Logan held Virgil’s legs open, moving back inside the side below him. Logan was always the side that fed the others the hunger they felt. He exhibited it in 10 folds. Logic’s pace was brutal to a point where Patton curled into Roman because of his sensitivity. Anxiety was barely breathing as he was pulled down into every one of Logan’s thrusts, clenching onto the couch under him. Virgil’s eyes rolled back as the couch jolted with every thrust. Roman’s eyes were glazed as he ignored the clinging side biting into the skin of his shoulder. Logan’s glasses were beyond fogged up so he took them off.

With an idea, Roman tapped the whimpering side in his arms and told him to roll over. The side shook his head but the prince just rolled his eyes, flipping him over himself. Pulling at his hips till they’re propped up, he leaned down, running his tongue over the abused skin. Anxiety punched the cushions under him and moaned. He jolted around the cock inside him and came hard. Roman kissed at the quivering skin as Patton let out another drizzle of cum. Pressing into the second spent body he took care of today Logan grounded into the moisture inside of Virgil, now even wetter because of Roman’s tongue. Weakly twitching Anxiety hummed as Logic kept pumping into him softly. The sight of Virgil and Patton’s blissed out, exhausted faces sent him over the edge. Deeply emptying his seed into Virgil. Anxiety clenched, trying to hold in everything he gave him as the shallow deep pumps continued, painting his insides. Slowly pulling out Logan hissed slightly and Anxiety hummed in annoyance at the loss. Getting up Logan and Roman switched places. The prince ducked between Virgil’s legs and lapped at the cum oozing out of his boyfriend’s hole.

Virgil had a thing for slight overstimulation. Roman sucked and lapped at Anxiety’s hole until all the cum was out and Virgil was purring. Roman went up and laid between Anxiety spread legs and held him tenderly. Logan was holding Patton from behind as he pressed lingering kisses to the side’s lips. Without anyone taking notice, Thomas was blacked out on the other side of the couch glistening with cum, spit, and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> validation keeps me writing. i'm a simple hooman who wants to be rewarded with a job well done :3


End file.
